


The Bartender

by AliasWritings



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Bartenders, But He's Still Sad Sometimes, Dancing, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Secret Relationship, Spencer Deserves to be Happy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:01:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25600246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliasWritings/pseuds/AliasWritings
Summary: When out for drinks with the team, Spencer meets a girl who will forever change his life. But will it be for better or for worse?Not descriptive, I know. My brain has stopped working.
Relationships: Spencer Reid/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 60





	1. The One Where They Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Whew, okay, new story. I said I wasn't going to post until it was completed. But I think it almost is. I'm only going to update this once a week to give me the time to finish it anyway. 
> 
> This story doesn't follow the show. There's no particular season it takes place in. But I'd say Spencer is around 28 years old.
> 
> This is a shorter story than my other CM story. Just an idea I wanted to write. I hope you guys will enjoy it and let me know what you think. 
> 
> I apologize for the bad summary.
> 
> The next update will be sooner because this is so short.

Going out for drinks after a successful case is basically tradition within the BAU. Although it isn't always that they got everyone out at the same time. Nor did they frequent the same place.

Tonight was a rare night that everyone - sans Hotch - on the team finds themselves gathered around a table in a decently crowded bar. Music plays just a little too loudly in the background, the chatter of the other patrons flows throughout the building.

"Okay, okay," Penelope shouts over the noise to the people around her, a big smile stretched across her face. "Shots!"

"No," Rossi immediately shakes his head with a low groan. "I am passed those days, I'm good with this." He twirls his amber drink around in his glass, sitting back in his seat.

"Fine." Garcia easily gives in as the others laugh. "But everyone else!"

"Okay, okay." Morgan chuckles, waving his hands. He and the others knew it was futile to argue with the blonde. "Reid." The man smiles at the youngest team member, volunteering him to go get the drinks.

Raising his hands in defeat, Spencer stands and makes his way over to the bar. This way he could order one less drink. He was on Rossi's side tonight.

Waving to the bartender, Spencer waits until the young woman approaches him before ordering, raising his voice over the noise loud enough for her to hear. She had dark hair pulled back into a bun, a few strands escaping it to frame her diamond-shaped face.

"That's a big party, you guys celebrating something?" She asks him while pouring their drinks, an easy smile gracing her lips.

"Uh, no." Spencer shakes his head, eyes watching her movements carefully. "Just, after-work drinks."

"Hm, you mind if I ask what you do?" She looks up at him as she asks, her grey eyes, encompassed by dark makeup, meeting his soft brown ones.

"Uh," Spencer stutters, unsure. He supposes it's just her job, but he wonders why she seems so interested. "We work for the FBI."

"Ooh, that's interesting." She didn't seem surprised but intrigued. "Can I ask your name?"

"Why?" He hadn't meant to asks but the word pushed itself out of his mouth before he could stop it. But the woman behind the counter only chuckles.

"I'd just like to know the cute guy's name whom I'm serving drinks to." She shrugs, her fingers lightly gripping the bottom edge of the bar now that her hands were free.

Spencer is glad for the low lighting in the room when heat rises in his cheeks. He had not been expecting her to call him cute. People didn't call him cute, it just didn't happen. "Uh, i-it's Spencer."

"Well, Spencer, it's very nice to meet you." She nods to him once, her smile lighting up her face. "I'm Robin."

"N-nice to meet you too." Clearing his throat, Spencer breaks her gaze and instead looks down at the bar. He was a profiler for the FBI, he deals with deadly criminals on a daily basis, but he can't get through a conversation with a girl without stuttering.

"I count six people but only four shots." Robin observes when Spencer doesn't make a move to leave.

"I'm not much of a drinker." Spencer tells her, looking back up again. Rossi also wasn't doing a shot, but he didn't feel like talking about the older agent right now.

"Well, look at that, I have something in common with an FBI agent." Robin hums a quiet laugh. "It's ironic, I know. A bartender who doesn't like alcohol. But, it pays the bills. I'm what I think people call a starving artist."

"You're an artist?" Reid asks, interest piqued.

"Uh, I play a few instruments, dabble in drawing." Robin turns her head side to side with a thoughtful look. "And, now don't tell anyone, but I've been trying my hand at writing songs."

"Really?"

"It's a working progress." She shrugs with another quiet laugh. "You're actually the first person I've told."

"I feel honored." Spencer smiles, slowly becoming more comfortable.

"You should." Robin tries to say with a serious expression but ends up laughing anyway. "I think I'm scared to tell anyone because if I do, I'll be held to unrealistic expectations."

"Yeah, I understand that." Spencer nods, tapping his hand on the bar right as someone appears next to him.

"Hey, pretty boy, what's the hold up?" Morgan questions his friend, looking between him and the girl behind the bar.

"That would be my fault, I apologize, I've been talking his ear off." Robin quickly cuts in, barely sparing the newcomer a glance, instead, she keeps her eyes locked with Spencers'. "It was nice to meet you."

"Uh, yeah, you too." Spencer nods, ignoring Derek's raised brow.

"Well, I won't keep you any longer." She says softly, voice still raised enough for him to hear over the background noise. "Have a good night. And don't forget your napkin."

Confused, Spencer takes the paper from the girl's hand when she passes it to him without question. Morgan had just turned his back, drinks in hand, so he didn't see the interaction, for which the young genius is thankful for when he looks down to see a phone number neatly scrawled onto the white surface.

Looking back up in surprise, Spencer catches Robin's eyes just as she goes to move away, the woman sending him a wink before turning back to work.

It was safe to say this wasn't how Spencer saw his night going. But the young man couldn't keep the smile off his face as he rejoins his friends.


	2. The One With Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and leaving Kudos!

Fresh out of work, Spencer Reid sits in the coffee shop he often comes too, twirling his phone between his hands. It had only been a day since Robin gave him his number. He wanted to call her, he did, but this was uncharted territory for the young genius.

She had been the one to make the first move, he supposed. That means she likes him. Or thinks she likes him. Only one way to find out. And he couldn't just not call her, that would be rude.

Dialing the number he'd easily memorized, Spencer brings the phone to his ear, listening to it ring. Once, twice, three times before...

"Hello?" He recognizes Robin's voice easily.

"Uh, it's Spencer."

A small, quiet laugh filters through the phone, soon followed by the young woman's voice. "And here I was starting to think you'd never call."

"Sorry," Spencer apologizes, the corner of his lips twitching up into a small smile. "Work. Just got busy."

"No, no, I'm sure." Robin is quick to say. "I imagine FBI agents stay that way."

"You'd be correct."

"Well, nevertheless, I'm glad you called."

"Yeah, me, me too." Spencer smiles and nods even though she can't see.

"Can I ask what you're doing right now?" Robin asks, leaning her back against the wall outside the building she'd exited only minutes ago.

"Do you always ask permission to ask questions?" Spencer can't stop himself from wondering, remembering how she'd done the same thing the other night.

"Sometimes." Robin shrugs. "Guess it's a habit at this point. Not everyone who comes to get drunk likes people prying into their life."

"No, I suppose not." Reid mumbles. "But I'm uh, just getting a coffee."

"This late? I hope it's decaf." Robin chuckles, her eyes going up to look at the night sky.

"It's not." Spencer admits almost sheepishly as if she'd scold him for drinking caffeine so late in the day.

"Hmm, been there." She mumbles. "Lots of late work nights, it can be hard to get through them without a little help."

"Yeah." Spencer hums in agreement. "I'm not exactly working right now, though."

"Oh, yeah, what are you doing?"

"Nothing." Reid shrugs, the hand not holding his phone grips his paper cup, spinning it around on the surface of the table.

"Well, do you want to be doing something?" Robin asks, the smile evident in her voice.

"I don't know, did you have something in mind?" Spencer raises his brows, a surge of confidence shooting through him. Maybe it was because she sounds confident in herself. Her voice is strong yet soft. Steady. Maybe he's tired of being alone all the time. Yes, he has his team, they are like family to him. But not like this, maybe he wants something more now.

"That depends, how do you feel about dancing?"

* * *

Music fills the air, bouncing off the walls and the people as they move through the room. It definitely wasn't a place Spencer would ever find himself in normally, but Robin looks comfortable, in her element as she leads him by his hand.

"I'm afraid anything more than swaying and I have two left feet." Spencer informs the young woman, his eyes roaming over the room and at all the dancing people. It wasn't just an uncoordinated group you'd find in something like a club, most of these people looked like they knew what they were doing. That only served to make him feel more out of place.

"Don't sweat it." Robin tells him, hand on his shoulder as she points to a young man dancing with a blonde girl a few feet away. "See him? That's Danny, the clumsiest guy I know. He was like a newborn deer when he first came here. Now look at him."

When Spencer still looks unsure, Robin stands in front of him, making him look at her. "Don't worry, I'll teach you. And if you want to leave, it's no problem, we can."

Spencer stares down into Robin's excited eyes and shakes his head. "No, no, sounds like fun." It's different, something he wouldn't usually do. Maybe that's why he wanted to do it. Getting out of his comfort zone isn't necessarily a bad thing.

"Yes!" Robin's smile grows as does Spencer's and she once again grabs his hand. "Great, okay, come on. We'll start slow, show me what you got."

Turns out, Spencer has more of a knack for dancing than he thought. Or so Robin keeps telling him. After a while, the young genius loosens up and starts having more fun. He was glad he came.

Taking a break, the two order cold drinks and take a seat to take a rest. "I have to say, this is not what I expected when I called you."

"Is that a good thing?" Robin asks apprehensively, leaning her elbows on the table to be a little closer to him.

"Yeah, yeah, it's a good thing." Spencer chuckles, lifting his soda to his mouth to take a small sip.

"It's good to be adventurous."

"I guess I don't get out much."

"Because of work or is this just not your usual scene?"

"Both?" Spencer furrows his brow, the single word sounding like a question and Robin laughs with a nod.

"And who's this handsome devil?" A new voice says before either Robin or Reid can speak again.

"Ronnie, this is Spencer." Robin gestures to the man across from her before moving on to the red-headed lady next to her. "Spencer, this is Ronnie. She kind of runs this place."

"You give me to much credit." The older woman says, patting Robin's shoulder. "It was very lovely to meet you, Spencer, you two enjoy the rest of your night." She parts with a wink thrown at Robin.

"Thanks, Ronnie." Robin smiles and waves to her friend as she goes before turning her attention back to Spencer. "That was her being very tame. She's got a big personality."

"I know someone similar."

"Well, we've got a few choices here." Robin starts, her gaze sweeping across the room. It's still full, some people had gone, some had come. "Sit here and talk, more dancing. We can get out of here, if you're hungry, I know I great place close by, we could just go for a walk. Or, we can part ways."

Spencer almost missed it, the smallest change in her eyes, the way she shifted when she mentioned splitting up. But he didn't and it was enough for him to know that wasn't what she wanted. "I could eat." He shrugs, trying to sound nonchalant.

"Good choice." Robin's smile is back full force as she stands from her seat, offering her hand to Spencer. His hands are much bigger than hers, when he closes his, it almost completely encompasses hers.

"This is okay, right?" Robin asks after they start down the street, holding hers and Spencer's join hands in the air between them.

"Yeah, yeah, it's okay." Spencer likes holding her hand. It surprises him, he normally doesn't even like shaking people's hands. But this night had been full of surprises, what's one more?

"You have nice hands." Robin says, smiling down at the sidewalk. She likes the way his hands covered hers, how warm they feel. Her head whips up when she realizes what she says, her eyes wide. "I'm sorry, is that weird to say? Sometimes things just leave my mouth before I can stop them."

Chuckling, Spencer shakes his head before assuring her. "No, it's not weird." He was flattered by the compliment actually, it makes him feel better about himself. He'd never put much thought into his hands, not really, but he had never loved them. But Robin's words just seemed to crush those insecurities.

"Good." Robin nods with her own little laugh just as she turns them into a new building. "Hey, Jimmy." She greets the man behind the counter of the small diner.

"Hey, Robin, want the usual?"

"Uh, ask me in a few minutes, yeah?" She asks him before turning to a booth and sliding in across from Spencer.

"You know a lot of people." He observes.

"Yes, I do." She nods, her arms propped on the table in front of her. "I like people, I'm a people person." Nodding his own head, Spencer looks down with a quiet laugh. "So, I don't know what you like to eat but they've got great burgers and fries. Um, salads are good, surprisingly. Really the only thing I don't like are the cinnamon rolls and that's because I'm allergic."

Filing that information away, Spencer looks down at the menu Robin slides to him, lips still turned up into a smile. Jim comes over soon after that and takes their orders. "So," Robin starts after he walks away. "How's your night so far?"

"Different." Spencer decides after a moment.

"Good different?"

"Good different." Reid confirms with a nod, smiling to the woman across from him. She confuses him. She isn't necessarily hard to read, there are things he can't figure out but the obvious one was she enjoyed spending time with him. And he didn't know why. He's never had a woman be so openly interested in him, that was Morgan's area.

"Good enough to do it again?" Robin questions with a smirk. "I mean, we don't have to go dancing, but you know, go out. With me."

"Y-yeah, I'd like that."

"I'd like that too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just love the idea of Spencer having an adventurous girlfriend. Getting him out of his comfort zone and trying new things. It's good for him.
> 
> So, hope you guys enjoyed and look forward to more!
> 
> If you have any questions, I will be happy to answer them.


	3. The One Where They Cook

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgot to update, oops. Having some problems with life in general right now though, so sorry about that.

"Looking a little tired there, pretty boy." Morgan says with a smirk as he perches on the edge of Spencer's desk. "What'd you do this weekend?"

"Uh, nothing." Spencer shrugs, mumbling the first thing that comes to mind, almost wincing when he does. A blind person could see through that lie.

"Nothing?" Derek repeats in question, raising his brow as he sizes his friend up. He'd just been joking but it was obvious Spencer wanted to dodge the question. Morgan just didn't know why. "You sure about that?"

"Pretty sure." Spencer nods, his voice stronger and more stern as he meets Derek's eyes, raising his own brows. He loves Morgan, the man is his best friend, his teasing doesn't usually get to him because he knows Morgan means nothing by it. It's fun, how their relationship works. But he doesn't want him to know about Robin, doesn't want to hear the teasing he knew he would.

"If you say so." Morgan holds his hands up and stands but doesn't buy the younger man's lie. He'd drop it, for now.

"What was that about?" Emily appears at Morgan's side, throwing a glance over at Spencer as the young man looks at something on his desk.

"Not sure." Derek says slowly, narrowing his eyes at the genius. "Probably nothing." He tells the woman next to him before moving away, leaving her looking back and forth between both men, confused.

* * *

"Sorry, Charlie, I'm cutting you off." Shaking her head to the older man across the bar, Robin wraps and unwraps the towel around her hand for something to do.

"Oh, come on, one more." He slurs, holding his cup out to her. "Pretty please?"

"Go home to your wife, Charlie," Robin tells him, taking the empty glass from his hands. "I already called you a cab. And if you go to the bar down the street, I'll hear about it, okay?"

"Yes, ma'am." The greying haired man grumbles before stumbling to his feet and making his way outside, leaving Robin behind to heave a big sigh.

"Long night?" Spinning on her heal at the familiar voice, Robin doesn't fight the smile that pulls at her lips when she sees Spencer sitting there.

"After an even longer day." She nods, resting her arms on the bar to leaning on them. "How 'bout you? How was your day."

"It was a day."

"Hm, I've had my fair share of those." Robin mumbles in understanding. "Get you a drink?" Shrugging, Spencer just asks for a soda, more for something to do than for the drink itself, his eyes tracking Robin as she pours it. "Wanna tell me about it? I mean, that is half my job."

"It was boring, paperwork mostly." Not that he would go into detail about any of the cases he works, anyway.

"I feel a headache coming on just thinking about that." Robin chuckles. "You can imagine how I feel staring down at paper or my computer screen when I'm writing."

"You ever gonna let me hear any of your songs?" Spencer asks. They'd been out a more since that first night. Robin had taken to showing him more things she likes to do. Most things were something he wouldn't have seen himself doing but he always had fun. But Spencer took the lead a few times, showing her things he likes. It was different for both of them but they enjoyed every moment. Enjoyed each other's company.

"They're not good enough." Robin grimaces with a shake of her head, looking down at the bar's smooth surface.

"Most artists think their work isn't as good as it is. That's why you need an outside opinion." Spencer informs her and she lifts her head to watch him speak. "I'm an outside opinion."

"Yeah, but you're my boyfriend. How do I know you won't lie in order to not hurt my feelings?" That had been a conversation, one ending in the two agreeing that they were a couple. Robin was still getting used to calling him that but always smiled when she did. It was new to Spencer as well, he couldn't get over the fact that his beautiful, joyful, amazing, woman likes him so much. He worries it won't last. And he still hasn't told the team. He doesn't want to so early in their relationship.

"I would never lie to you."

"Sweet." Robin mumbles before leaning forward and pecking his lips. She might be a people person but she wasn't one to give her number to anyone. There had just been something about Spencer. She knew as soon as she saw him that night. There was also the fact that he never once looked at her chest which happened quite often. So, she'd figured either chivalry truly wasn't dead, or he was gay. She took a chance. And was happy every day that she had.

"When do you get out of here?"

"About half an hour." Robin answers with a glance at the clock hanging behind her. "I'm sure you're tired from work, you can go home if you want."

"Good thing I don't want too."

"Really, Spence," Robin says with a soft laugh. No matter how much she would like him to wait for her, she knows work takes a lot out of him, he needs all the rest he can get. "It's okay if you want to head home."

"It's just thirty minutes." Spencer shrugs. "I would wait a lot longer than that for you."

"When did you become such a smooth talker?" She asks him, her small smile spreading further up her cheeks.

"Maybe you're rubbing off on me."

"Not sure if that's a good thing." Robin chuckles when she sees someone waving her over out of the corner of her eye. "Excuse me." She mumbles before moving down the bar to give the man his drink.

It goes like that for the next half an hour. Robin doing her job and talking to Spencer whenever she gets the chance until she's finally clocking out, letting the couple leave the bar side-by-side.

"I'm telling you," Robin laughs along with Spencer, the weight of his arm over her shoulders comforting. "The things people say when they get a little alcohol into them. Stuff they wouldn't even write in their diaries."

"You ever have a diary?" Spencer asks out of curiosity, peering down at her.

"And write all my deepest darkest secrets down where anyone could read them?" Robin huffs. "Never."

"You tired?" Spencer asks when Robin yawns, looking down at her with furrowed brows.

"No more than you, I doubt. I just had the late shift yesterday and that was Mandy's I was covering so I had to go in early." Robin shrugs, her hand holding Spencer's wrist, keeping his arm in place over her shoulders.

"Do you want to go home? You should get some sleep." Spencer tells her, his eyes going back in front of him. Robin was about to answer, he was vaguely aware of that fact, but when his eyes fall onto a familiar figure just ahead of them, he cuts her off. Spinning them around, Reid ducks into the alley between the buildings they were walking by, ducking out of sight.

What are the chances that he would run into Morgan of all people now?

After getting over her shock of suddenly being - very gently - pushed against a wall, Robin looks up at Spencer form where he stands hovering over her, his eyes peering around the building. "Well, I like this change of events." She jokes, finally getting Spencer to look down at her.

"I'm so sorry." He's quick to say, taking a small step back, his arms dropping from where'd they'd been propped against the wall on either side of her.

"It's fine." Robin waves him off, noticing he was still distracted by something. "What's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing really, just, um," Spencer stumbles over his words, unsure of how to explain himself. "Saw someone from work."

"And you can't be seen by this someone from work?" Robin asks with a raised brow.

"Well, I haven't exactly, uh, told anyone. About us." Spencer speaks hesitantly, fearing she'd take it the wrong way.

"Oh," The woman mumbles when she understands, twisting her head to look around the corner. There were a few people out and about, she didn't know which one they were hiding from, but she still felt the need to look. "This could be fun." She tells him, looking back in time to see him furrow his brows. "Avoid the co-worker."

Chuckling, Spencer takes Robin's hand when she holds it out to him, following behind her as she peeks around the corner once more to make sure no one was looking their way. She then leads them in the opposite direction at a faster pace than before, turning at the first corner they come too.

"Not exactly mission impossible, but..." She laughs as they take on a normal pace once more, walking hand in hand down the sidewalk.

"I'm sorry." Spencer apologizes, going on when Robin shoots him a confused look. "For not telling them about you. It's not that I don't want them to know, I mean, I want people to know-"

"Spence, it's fine." Robin takes pity and cuts off his rambling. "I get it. I don't expect you to go telling everyone you know that you're in a relationship. Especially now, this is still new."

"I've met a lot of your friends." Spencer points out, feeling bad that he still didn't want his teammates to know.

"Well, I know a lot of people." Robin says in counter to his argument. It was true, every place she took him, they ran into someone she knew. "I haven't told my parents about you if that makes you feel better."

"Yeah." Spener laughs, bringing their joined hands to his lips, placing a kiss to hers.

"You know, I don't live far from here." Robin starts after another moment of just walking. "And I'm a pretty decent cook."

"Really?"

"Yeah, if you don't mind spicy food." She laughs, swinging their hands in an exaggerated manner. "Mom can't follow a recipe to save her life so dad was always the one to cook. And I swear he put way more spices than what was called for. He always said it was because he's Hispanic."

"I have no aversion towards spicy food but I'm not sure if I could handle that."

"Well, how about if I promise to go easy on you?" Robin says, looking up as Spencer looks down to meet her eyes. The hopeful smile on her face is all he needs to see before Spencer is agreeing.

"Welcome to my humble abode." Robin opens her door, stepping aside to allow Spencer entrance. It was a loft apartment, the kitchen to the right of the door, the bedroom around the corner. Dining table to the left, living room straight ahead. It was a nice place, the main reason she was able to afford it was because of the not so good view and it wasn't in the greatest part of town.

"Make yourself at home." Robin says as she removes her jacket, her feet carrying her into the kitchen.

"How can I help?" Spencer questions as she goes about getting everything she'll need and placing it on the counter.

"You don't have to." She tells him over her shoulder, reaching up to grab something from the top shelf that was just out of her reach. She had a step stool somewhere around here...

"I want to." Spencer appears behind her, reaching up to grab what she couldn't, lowering it into her hands when she turns to him, a small on her lips.

"Wow." She mumbles to herself, looking down as she places the olive oil on the counter.

"What?" Spencer asks after a moment of silence.

"I hit the jackpot, didn't I?" She says, turning back to him, looping her fingers through his belt loops to pull him closer to her. "Cute, smart, kind. Can reach the top shelf. And did I mention very good looking?"

"Y-yeah," Spencer stutters with a quiet laugh, unable to say anything else before his lips connect with Robins'. No matter how many times they've kissed, every time they do, it's like the first time again. It sounds cheesy and cliché, Spencer never would've thought he'd think something like that, but here he was, kissing the most beautiful girl in her kitchen, butterflies filling his stomach.

"Also," Robin says after pulling away. "A great kisser." Letting him go, Robin turns back to the ingredients spread over her counter. "Okay, frying pan or cutting board?"

Standing back to back, the couple begin cooking with Spencer cutting the vegetable while Robin cooks the chicken. It was so domestic, a big contrast to the things they usually do, but it was a nice change. They both thought so.

"Ready for these?" Spencer asks, coming to stand on Robins left, cutting board stacked with peppers and other vegetables in hand.

"Yeah, throw 'em in." Robin nods, moving to the side just enough to give him room to pour the food into the pan.

Following her instructions, Spencer then moves to set the wooden board down when his eyes catch something. A long, horizontal scar running along Robin's upper arm. He knows he should leave it, it wasn't his business, but he can't stop himself from asking. "What's this?" He softly runs his thumb over the uneven skin to let her know what he was talking about.

"Oh, that," Robin's lets out a huffed laugh, bringing her own finger's up to skim the line. "Bar fight," She nods with pursed lips. "Yeah. Not too common at the bar actually, James or Marcus are good at stopping anything before it gets too far. But, uh, one night this guy had a little too much, got a little to pissed off and a broken beer bottle later..." She trails off, gesturing to her arm.

"It's fine, Spence." Robin tells him softly when she sees the look in his eyes, tapping the bottom of his chin to get him to look at her. "Okay?" Nodding, Spencer starts to lean towards her, only to jump back when the pan next to them lets out a loud sizzling sound. "Shoot." Grabbing the potholder and spatula, Robin stirs the food.

"Kitchen fires are the number one causes of all house fires."

"No more getting distracted while cooking." Robin chuckles, moving to place a lid over the pan before turning the flame down.

Moving around the kitchen, Spencer helps Robin finish cooking before they move to the barstools sitting on the opposite side of the island. "Thoughts?" Robin asks, watching with rapt attention as Spencer takes his first bite of food.

"Delicious." Spencer nods, smiling when Robin beams up at him.

"Not too spicy?"

"No, it's perfect."

More small talk fills the room as the couple eat, smiling and laughing with one another until they finish their food. "You don't have to help clean, I can just do it tomorrow." Robin says as he starts to wash the dishes.

"No, you did most of the cooking." Spencer shakes his head as he continues to run water over a plate. "I don't mind."

"You're not going to listen to me, are you?"

"Nope." Spencer shoots her a smile and Robin rolls her eyes fondly.

"Fine, I'll dry." She states, grabbing a clean towel, drying the dishes Spencer hands to her. "So, I was thinking, next time you're able, I have somewhere new I want to show you."

"Are you going to give me a hint as to where this place is?"

"Well, it's close. Ish." Robin says, turning to lean her back against the counter. "But it's one of my favorite places."

"Then I'm sure I'll love it."

Robin's eyes shine as she smiles up at Spencer. He feels too good to be real. She hadn't been this happy in a long time. It isn't impossible, she knows, to find someone. Her parents were the perfect example of soulmates she always thought. They'd been married forever and stayed together through everything they've been through. But Robin never saw that for herself, but she thinks she's starting too.

Letting out a surprised yelp, Robin looks down at her now wet shirt to see the water seeping into the cloth. "I am so sorry!" Spencer rushes to apologize, immediately shutting off the sinks water. Great, Spencer, he thinks, spray her with the water, would you? He doesn't even know how he managed to do that.

Robin only laughs, the noise getting louder as she braces a hand over her stomach. "It's fine." She waves his apologies. "Just a little water."

"Really, Spence, no big deal." Robin says when Spencer still looks apologetic, though he was smiling now. "I'm gonna go change, though. Be right back." Turning away, she makes her way into her room, grabbing a shirt before heading into the bathroom, taking the opportunity to freshen up as well.

A few minutes later finds Robin walking back out of the small room, pausing when a familiar noise reaches her ears. "You know, I'm offended you didn't tell me that you played." She says when she sees Spencer sitting at her piano, playing a few notes. He stops when she speaks, looking up to see her leaning against the wall, her arms crossed over her chest.

"I don't," Spencer states as she moves over, taking a seat next to him. "Not really. I've played a little, but don't know much. It's essentially all math."

"Huh," Robin hums, reaching down to take one of Spencer's hands in her own. "Well, you have great piano fingers."

"How did you learn?" He asks, making no move to take his hand away from hers.

"My mother got me started but she only knew so much. After that, I'm self-taught. " Robin shrugs, moving her hands to play a few keys lazily. "Guess I always had a thing more music."

"Play me something?"

"What do you want to hear?"

"Anything." Spencer shrugs, keeping his eyes on hers.

"Okay, stop me anytime," Robin tells him before bringing her hands up to the piano. Beethovens Moonlight Sonata, the first movement, she decides on, thinking it would appeal more to Spencer's taste. It was a truly beautiful song, it had been a while since she played something like it. It didn't hit her how much she'd missed this kind of music until now.

It's a long song, slow, she didn't plan on playing the whole thing unless Spencer requested it. So, she decides to stop about three minutes in. Her fingers still on the keys and she stays there a moment before looking up to see Spencer's eyes still on her. "Thoughts?"

"Beautiful." He smiles, leaning forward to place a kiss on her lips. "I don't suppose you'll show me something you've written?"

Sighing, Robin looks down with a soft smile. "Not yet. But I will, one day."

"I'll wait."

"Hm, it's getting late, you got work tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Spencer nods with a sigh. He loves his job, it just takes up most of his time.

"You can stay." Robin says, continuing when Spencer's eyes snap up to hers. "I'm just offering a bed to sleep in. But I take no offense if you would rather go home. You know, change clothes and everything. Don't want you going into work wearing the same thing you did today. Might look suspicious."

"I do work with a bunch of people who profile others off the smallest detail for a living." Spencer huffs, tapping his fingers on the piano.

"Okay, then it's settled." Robin smiles. "I can drive you, if you want."

"No, it's okay." Spencer shakes his head. He feels bad, he did want to stay but he knows the team wouldn't let up if he came into work in the same thing as the day before. They never miss details like that. "You're tired."

"So are you." Robin counters.

Chuckling, Spencer nods his head. "Yeah, but it's okay, really."

"This is like the dishes, you're not going to listen to me, are you?"

"Nope." Spencer shakes his head with a smile and Robin gives an amused snort.

"Not sure if I find that cute or annoying." She states. "My mother always said I would find someone who would challenge my stubbornness."

"Guess she was right."

"I guess so." Humming, Robin rubs Spencer's arm before standing from her seat, offers him her hand to take. "You best head out, don't want you dozing off at work tomorrow."

"Wouldn't want that." Spencer mumbles, running his hands down her arms until he reaches her hands, taking them in his and squeezing them. "I'll call you later." Bending down, Spencer connects their lips. She's shorter than he is, so she lifts herself onto her toes to better reach him, wrapping her arms around his neck as his go around her waist.

"Let me know you get home safe, yeah?" Robin questions after they pull apart, their foreheads resting against one another.

"I will. Goodnight, Robin."

"Goodnight, Spencer."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed! Hopefully I won't forget to upload next time.


	4. The One With A Phone Call

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late to update! Oops, I'm so sorry. I'll blame it on work lol. 
> 
> Thank you guys so much for reading and leaving kudos! I would love to know what you think of this story so far!

Rushing around her apartment, Robin holds her phone between her shoulder and her ear while picking up stray clothes. "No, Mama, I can't." She says, unable to shake her head at the risk of dropping her phone. "I've got...work." It's a poor excuse, she knows, but there isn't a better one.

_"Can't you take a few days off? We haven't seen you in forever."_ Her mother's voice filters through the phone and Robin holds back a sigh. She loves her parents, she does, but as they say, it's complicated.

"I know, but not right now." Robin continues, balancing her laundry basket on her hip. "I just...not right now."

_"Is this about Lucas?"_

"No-" Robin cuts herself off with a sigh, dropping the basket to free her hand, allowing her to pinch the bridge of her nose. "It's not about Lucas, mom. Look, I miss you guys and I love you, but I just got stuff I need to focus on here for a while, okay?"

_"I learned a long time ago there's no use in arguing with you when you're like this."_ The older woman says, drawing an eye roll Robin only did because she knows her mother can't see her. _"Don't roll your eyes at me."_ Eyes widening comically, Robin looks around as if her mother would appear from around the corner. _"Don't look so surprised, I know my daughter. We're more alike than you think."_

"Right." Robin mumbles, shaking her head to herself.

_"Can you at least call more? Let us know you're doing okay? I hate you living there all by yourself and with that job."_ Robin's mother has never been a fan of her working at the bar, never would be. The young woman was sure to never tell her anything bad, especially how she got the scar on her arm. She'd have a heart attack.

"I'm sorry, mama. I know I need to keep in touch better, and I'll try, promise." Robin sighs once more, falling back to sit on her bed.

_"Are you getting enough sleep? You sound tired."_

"Yes, I'm getting plenty of sleep." Robin chuckles. At the question, she can't help but think of Spencer. He's always telling her how important sleep is. "I'll call you later, okay? I've got to go."

_"Alright."_ Robin can hear her mother sigh through the phone and she drops her head. _"I love you, Ro. So does your father. We'll talk soon."_

"Yes. I love you guys too." She says, folding the hem of her unmade sheets between her fingers. "Goodbye, mom."

_"Goodbye, sweetie."_

Pulling the phone away from her ear, Robin hangs up with a groan, flopping back onto her bed. She'll go see them soon, she tells herself. Even if she knows she won't.

* * *

The sounds of liquid pouring, things shifting and people chatting flow through the air. The atmosphere is light, easy. The couple sitting at a window table block out everyone else, instead of focusing on each other.

"No, no," Robin shakes her head, leaning back in her chair with a laugh. "I love your hair!" She tells Spencer enthusiastically, bewildered as to why he would say it's weird. "You should've seen mine when I was a teenager. Bright red."

Spencer can't contain his amused snort, followed by a chuckle. He wants to apologize for laughing but Robin doesn't seem to mind one bit, she even laughs with him, nodding her head. "Yup, had to bleach my whole head and everything. My mom was so against it."

"But she let you do it anyway?" Reid questions, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yeah, she knew if she didn't I'd go out and find a way to do it myself." Robin shrugs. "Yeah, I was, uh, crazy in my teenage years."

"It's normal for teenagers to act out." Spencer tells her automatically, almost wincing as he does.

"Yes, well I was definitely one of those." Robin gives another chuckle, this one a little less amused. It wasn't Spencer's fault, just memories creeping up on her. "But I won't get into that, don't want to scare you off just yet." She jokes with a smile. It doesn't escape Spencer's attention that it was slightly forced but he doesn't question her. She was far from the first person to not like something about their past.

She still confuses him. Even though he's gotten to know her a lot more recently. She made him feel this way, he knew what it was. Had seen it in others, heard other people talk about it, he just never imagined himself feeling this way about someone. But here he was, sitting across from this beautiful woman, an easy, soft smile on his face as he watches her. It almost feels like he's dreaming.

"What?" Robin's question snaps him out of his thoughts.

"You're beautiful." The words escape his mouth before he can register them.

"Oh, well thank you." Robin says, trying to hide how wide her smile was growing. "You're not so bad on the eyes, yourself."

With his own smile, Spencer opens his mouth to answer, only to be cut off by the ringing of his phone. Even though it was the weekend, he never truly has a day off. He knows exactly who is trying to get into contact with him without looking. "I'm sorry." Spencer apologizes with a sigh, shifting to pull his phone from his pocket, confirming that it was, in fact, work.

"You have to go." Robin deduces with a small nod. "It's okay." She gives him a smile in hopes he won't feel to guilty. He always does when he has to run out when they were together, no matter how many times she said she understands. He's saving lives after all, how could she be upset over that?

"I'll make it up to you." Spencer promises earnestly, eyes shrouded in the all to familiar guilt Robin hates seeing there.

"Spencer, it's okay. You don't have." She tries to tell him but it's like her words go in one ear and out the other.

"We had more plans today and now I have to cancel again."

"Hey, Spence, look at me." She starts again, cutting him off before he can say anything else and going to stand in front of him, holding his arms to gain his full attention. "I'm serious. It's okay, I understand that you have to go. This won't be the last time this happens either and I'm telling you I'm okay with that. We can pick up our plans from here when you get back."

Spencer nods but can't help thinking that she won't feel that way forever. She says she's okay with him running off all the time now but what about in a week when he cancels a date for the second time? Or a month when he leaves in the middle of dinner again? Or he misses anniversaries, birthdays, holidays. He can't see her being okay with it then.

"I'll call you when I can." He tells her instead of what he really wanted to, bending down to kiss her. "I'm sorry."

"Please, stop apologizing, okay? You have nothing to be sorry for." Robin says, lacing her fingers together behind his neck. "Promise you'll stay safe, though."

"Promise." Spencer smiles, unable to not feel a little better as she smiles up at him. It occurs to him how important she was becoming. How important she already is to him. It scares him, having this, knowing how easily he could lose it. Lose her. It makes him sick just thinking about it.

"Are you okay?" Robin asks, her eyebrows furrowing in concern. "You suddenly look pale."

"Yeah, yeah," Spencer mumbles with a shake of his head, trying to snap himself from his thoughts. "Just wish I didn't have to go."

"Me too." Robin sighs. "But it's okay." Pulling him down for another quick kiss - PDA and all that - Robin gives him her best smile. "Now, you better get your cute butt into work before you're late."

"I think you're confused." Spencer starts, a sly smile making its way onto his lips. "You're the one with a cute butt."

Gasping, Robin can't hold back the loud laugh that escapes her. "Spencer Reid, I like the way confidence looks on you."

"Yeah?" He asks, the smirk still on his face. It was easy to be this way with her, she made it easy, he's comfortable around her.

"Yeah." Robin nods. "We might have time if you want me to drive you."

"You don't mind?" It would be faster. If he shows up late, the others will question him. He doesn't want to have to answer or dodge said questions.  
"Not one bit." Robin shakes her head, sliding her arms through her jacket sleeves. "Wouldn't offer if I did?"

Grabbing her hand, Spencer leads Robin out of the little shop and onto the street. He didn't want to put her out of her way but he wasn't ready to leave her company yet. "I'll call you when I can." He tells her as they near the FBI building. "And let you know when we're on our way back."

"Okay, see you then." Pulling to a stop, Robin puts her car in park so she can lean over the middle console as Spencer does the same, meeting him in the middle for a long kiss. "I-" Clearing her throat, Robin starts again. "Keep me updated?"

"Yeah." Spencer nods, reaching to grab his messenger bag from the floor. "I- uh, I'll see you later."

"Looking forward to it." Grabbing his tie, Robin pulls Spencer in for another kiss, releasing him quickly so he could pull back if he wanted. "Now, go," She chuckles. "You're gonna be so late."

"Worth it." Spencer mumbles, placing one more kiss to Robin's lips before leaning back and opening the door. "I'll call you."

"I'll be waiting." Waving, Spencer picks up his pace and jogs away from the car and inside. Once in the elevator, Reid blows out a breath, his hands clutching his bags strap from where it hangs over his shoulder.

"Sorry." He apologizes when he walks into the briefing room, taking his seat in the empty chair. He isn't super late, but everyone else is already there, and all eyes turn to him.

"You look nice." Emily says with a raised brow and Spencer looks down at what he's wearing. Nothing much more special than his normal work clothes. He'd chosen a dark purple shirt that day because he remembers the time Robin casually mentioned she thought he looked good in that color.

"Thank you..." Spencer says hesitantly, looking up to meet the woman's eyes before quickly diverting his attention.

"Where you coming from, pretty boy?" Morgan teases his friend, chuckling when he shakes his head, mumbling under his breath, 'nowhere' before everyone's attention is diverted to the case.

Spencer can't have been more grateful for that fact. He had been doing good at keeping his relationship separate from his work and in that, hidden from his friends and teammates. He doesn't like it, but he isn't ready to tell them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hmm, what's going on with Robin and her parents? I wonder. 
> 
> A cute little date with our lovely couple. Spencer hates that he has to run off all the time. We'll see if his insecurities get the better of him in future chapters or if he's able to put them aside. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading, I really hoped you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	5. The One With A Bad Guy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late to posting again. Sorry. My life schedule and uploading schedule are all over the place lol.
> 
> Sorry, but thanks for reading, commenting and leaving Kudos!

"He's back." Turning her reluctant eyes away from Mandy, Robin looks down the bar to see a familiar figure taking a seat. "And in your section. Again."

"Did I do something to upset the universe?" She asks her friend and co-worker, turning back to her. Stalling, she was stalling. And they both knew it. "I don't remember doing anything to make karma mad."

"You're a likable person." Mandy shrugs with a sympathetic look. "Even for weirdos." She whispers even if the man couldn't hear her normal talking voice from so far away. "I can get it if you want."

Sighing, Robin shakes her head. "No, I got it." Mandy's sweet, a good friend. Robin wouldn't make her do something she could do herself. Even if she didn't want to. "What can I get you?" She asks the man after moving across the bar. She knows what his answer will be, he gets the same thing every time he comes in.

"Whiskey on the rocks." She smiles but it's forced. Just his voice gets to her. Although he wasn't the first...odd - for lack of a better word - person she's had to deal with, he's the most persistent.

"Here you are." She says as politely as she can while setting his drink down. Going to pull her hand back, Robin is stopped short when he grabs her wrist.

"How about you let me buy you one of these." He says lowly and if Robin didn't know any better, she would've guessed he was already drunk.

"I can't drink while working." She tells him, discreetly trying to pull her arm free.

"Then after." He insists, tightening his grip on her wrist even as she tries to pull away.

"I don't like alcohol." She doesn't mind people who drink, not when it was only occasional. People who have it under control. She doesn't mind being around it, working with it. But she wasn't going to drink it herself.

"That's funny." The man says, sounding far from amused. "Seeing as you work around the stuff."

"Please let go, you're hurting me." Robin keeps her voice low and calm despite her racing heart and places her other hand on his arm to try and loosen his grip. He'd always talked to her in a way she wasn't overly comfortable with, stared a little too long, but he'd never touched her.

"Oh, come on-" He doesn't remove his hand but is cut off when a different hand lands on his arm. Marcus had come over from the door, having caught Robin's eyes over the man's shoulder.

"I suggest you let the lady go." Marcus was a pretty big dude, muscular and intimidating. To those who don't know him. He's a really nice guy, Robin knows, he's been working here since she started, all she had to do was give him one look and he'd known he needed to intervene.

"Hey, hey," The man - Robin knows his name is Todd but doesn't want to use it - holds his hands up, finally releasing Robin's wrist and the woman pulls her arm to her chest, clutching the sore appendage. "All good."

Mandy appears then, standing behind Robin and placing a hand on the girls back. "Leave," Marcus states, almost boredly to the man, staring him in the eye as he towers over him. "Don't come back, or I'll call the cops."

"That's a little much, don't you think?" Todd asks with a forced chuckle, trying to hide the fact that he was agitated. Poorly, Robin would like to add. "We were just having a conversation."

"No, you were harassing her, physically." Marcus informs the man, speaking slowly so he's understood while still standing tall, making it obvious that he had the power in this situation. "That's a crime. So if you don't want me to call the police now, leave willingly or I will escort you out."

Grumbling, Todd shoots annoyed and furious looks at everyone before roughly shrugging Marcus's hand off him and marching out the door. "You okay, birdy?"

"Yes," Robin nods, stilling rubbing her wrist. "Thanks, Marcus."

"See him in here again and tell me or James." He tells her, shooting another glance over his shoulder to the door. "Okay? We'll handle him, call the police. Asshole," He grumbles. "Maybe just punch him out in the alley."

"I appreciate that." Robin gives a soft chuckle, her heart finally calming down. "Thank you."

"Yeah." Marcus nods, tapping the bar once before stepping away, leaving the two bartenders alone.

"You know, Matt will probably come in if you want to leave early." Mandy tells her while rubbing her friends back.

"Please," Robin tries to wave off her friend's concern with a smile. "Matt wouldn't come in if boss threatens his job. Again."

"Not true." Mandy says as she follows her friend down the bar. "He's covered for me before."

"That's because he has a thing for you." Robin informs her friend, earning her an eye roll.

"He does not." Mandy denies, leaning her back against the bar while Robin grabs an empty beer bottle.

"Yes, he does, sweetie." Robin smiles at her. "I love you, but if you can't see that, you're blind."

"Am not." Mandy says, hitting her friend's shoulder with the towel in her hand. "But really, if you want to leave early, I can take both shifts. I understand, that dude creeped me out and you're the one with the bruise." She motions towards Robin's wrist that's now only red but would no doubt be purple later. "Maybe you should like, file a report, or something."

Sighing, Robin leans on the shelf behind the bar, facing her friend. "Nah, I mean, he won't be back. It's no big deal." It's hypocritical, if this happened to anyone else she knew, she would fight them if they tried to just wave it away. But she was fine, it wasn't a problem.

"Isn't your boyfriend like, an FBI agent or something?"

"No," Robin quickly states, pointing a finger at her. "I mean he is," She backtracks with a shake of her head. "I think this is a little below the FBI's pay grade."

"Um, I don't think he'll care about that," Mandy says with furrowed brows, looking to her friend like she was an idiot. "I do think he'll care about some guy putting his hands on you, though."

"Yeah." Robin sighs. She knows he would, knows he'd worry until he was sick about it. "I can't bother him with this, he's busy and he'll just worry."

"I don't think he'd see it that way." Mandy mumbles but holds her hands up in surrender anyway. "But if you're sure." She says before moving to work at her end of the bar, leaving Robin to chew her lip before getting back to work herself.

* * *

"Oh, man, I'm starving, anyone else?" Emily says with a stretch after setting her things onto her desk.

"You're reading my mind." Morgan nods in agreement but JJ shakes her head.

"I'm gonna have to pass, got to get home to my boys." The blonde agent says, aching to get home.

"Alright. Reid?" Emily questions, looking over at the young genius who'd just slipped his phone into his pocket.

"Uh, I'm just gonna head home, too." Spencer says, trying his best not to look or sound suspicious. It was late, going home wasn't odd, but he knew he was lying so it felt like they did too.

"Looks like it's just me and you." Emily says to Morgan, neither agent questioning him any further, and Spencer sighs in relief. "You think he's really going home?" Prentiss whispers to Morgan as Reid takes his leave, pulling his phone out once again as he gets into the elevator.

"Hard to say." Morgan admits reluctantly. There was something going on with his friend, he just wasn't sure what. He just hoped it wasn't anything bad.

While the two agents change the conversation topic, Spencer makes his way out of the building, smiling down at the message on his phone screen.

It doesn't take long, he knows that, but it feels like forever before Spencer was arriving outside the familiar bar. A smile overtakes his face when he sees Robin leaning against the wall outside, her head tilted back. Waiting for him.

"Are you trying to sneak up on me?" She questions with a smirk, not even bothering to lift her head.

"'Trying' is the keyword there." Is Spencer's answer when he reaches her side, automatically opening his arms when she stands straight, walking to him. "Missed you."

"I missed you more." Robin says, her voice muffled by his shirt. She loves his hugs, they make her feel safe, warm, comfortable. Loved.

"Hmm, not scientifically possible." Spencer shakes his head and purses his lips when Robin pulls back enough to look up at him.

"Not scientifically possible." Robin chuckles, raising a single brow up at him.

"Yeah, I could give you facts but I don't think now is the time."

"Yeah, as much as I love listening to your voice, right now I just want you too shut up and kiss me." At her words, Spencer waste no time bending down and crashing his lips onto Robin's, pulling her closer by her waist, wrapping his arms tightly around her.

Only breaking apart when they need air, Robin keeps her arms around Spencer's neck, holding herself as close to him as she can. "Well, Dr. Spencer Reid, you take my breath away. Literately."

Chuckling, Spencer ducks his head onto Robin's shoulder, feeling the vibrations moving through her body as she laughs. "I missed you." He says again, kissing the side of her neck before lifting his head.

Moving one of her hands, Robin sweeps some fallen hair out of Spencer's eyes, her smile only growing when he leans into her touch. "What was it you wanted to do?"

"Well, you're not the only one who can cook."

"Is that so?" Robin raises her brows, leaning back in his hold to look up at him. "Consider me intrigued." Smiling, Spencer holds out his arm for Robin to take, starting down the road when she does.

"I love this." Robin mumbles as she runs her fingers over the books lining the shelves in Spencer's apartment. She loved the way it smelled. Candles, books. The smell of old paper relaxed her. The faintest hint of coffee lingered in the air, but it was barely there.

Arms wrap around her waist from behind and Robin immediately leans against Spencer's chest. "Dinner was great, thank you."

"You're welcome." Spencer says into her neck before placing a kiss to the same spot. Sighing in content, Robin turns her head and leans more into him, her hands resting on his wrists. "You want to stay?"

"I'd love too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for reading! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	6. The One With Guilt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm late again. Noooo! I'm so sorry!
> 
> But um, I started writing another CM story and I'm so excited for it, it's great. Got 10 chapters already. Won't post until it's completed. 
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading and leaving kudos!! I'd love to know what you guys think of this story so far!

When he wakes, Spencer doesn't open his eyes immediately. Instead, he lies there, his arms wrapped around Robin as her head rests on his chest. He didn't want to move. He wanted to stay there forever, with her, feeling the way he does.

A tickle on his side is what has him finally blinking his eyes open. Looking down he sees Robin already awake, her eyes on his face as her fingers trace his ribs. "What are you doing?" He asks sleepily, feeling better rested than he has in a long time.

"Just watching you sleep." She mumbles in response. "In a non-creepy way, I swear." That draws a chuckle from the man under her, the vibrations of the noise racking through his chest. "I want to make you breakfast."

"Mm, you don't have too." Spencer shakes his head, bringing his hand up to run through her hair.

"I know, I want too," Robin tells him but makes no move to get up. "Maybe in a few minutes though."

"Yeah, a few more minutes." Spencer nods in agreement, hugging her closer to him.

A 'few' minutes later, the couple finally pull themselves from the bed and into the kitchen. Robin insists on making breakfast but Spencer wasn't going to let her do it alone, of course, and helps her. She takes the lead, mixing the ingredients he hands her before dumping the pancake batter into the pan.

Walking behind her, Spencer stops short when he sees the dark mark peeking from under his T-shirt that's falling off Robin's shoulder. He hooks a finger over the neck's hemline, and when Robin doesn't stop him, he pulls until he can fully see the mark. A tattoo of a lighthouse sits just behind her left shoulder, right next to her shoulder blade.

"That's a story for another time." She tells him before he can ask.

Humming, Spencer moves on without question and places a kiss to her skin before burying his face in her neck, his arms going around her waist. "If we keep going this way, it'll be your turn to cook next." Robin points out when they sit down to eat.

"Sounds like a plan."

"So, I was thinking," Robin starts after a moment of comfortable silence. "If you're free Thursday night, I'm singing at Roses. I'd love it if you would come."

"I'll be there." He shouldn't promise that he knows, but couldn't bring himself to say anything that would shrink her smile even the smallest but. And he really wanted to be there, he loved listening to her sing.

"Good. Marisa has been on me about meeting you." Robin tells him before taking another bite of food. "She's one of my closest friends."

"Is that your way of telling me to be nice?" Spencer jokes.

"Trust me, you're not the one I need to warn. Marisa is very protective. So prepare to be grilled." Robin points her fork at him, not missing the small look of panic passing through his eyes. "Don't worry, she'll love you. I have no doubt."

Nodding, Spencer looks down at his food. Her words helped but this means a lot to him, he wants to make a good impression. What if one or more of Robin's friends didn't like him? Then what? Would it cause a rift between them, would they break apart? Would she lose some of her friends? He didn't want any of those things to happen.

"Alright, stop your worrying," Robin tells him as she picks up his empty plate, placing it atop of her own. "You go get ready for work, I'll clean this up." Standing, she walks behind him, placing a kiss to the side of his head on her way to the sink.

"You don't have to do that." Spencer says as he ties his tie around his neck.

"I'm not going to argue, I'm washing the dishes, Spencer, finish getting ready for work."

"Yes, ma'am."

Snorting, Robin shakes her head as she places the last dish onto the drying rack. She smiles when she turns back to him, something akin to butterflies filling her stomach as she takes him in. It still seemed impossible to her that he was in her life. "You know, I'm not the jealous type, but you're just so handsome, I don't know how I can't be."

"Because..." Spencer trails off with a thoughtful look as Robin walks into his arms. "I'm already yours?"

"Hm, yes, you make a very good point." She chuckles, wrapping her arms around his neck when he leans down for a kiss. "Have a good day at work, okay?"

"Yeah." Spencer nods, placing one more kiss to Robin's lips before pulling back. "I'll see you later."

"See you later," Robin repeats and a smirk grows on her face before she quickly adds. "Alligator." Shaking his head, Spencer can't help but laugh along with her.

"Wheels up in thirty." Trying to hide how those words make him feel, Spencer stands from his seat at the round table and leaves the room before anyone could have a chance to say anything to him. He'd known not so deep down this was going to happen, he had just been hoping it wouldn't.

Ducking into the men's bathroom, Spencer pulls out his phone and brings it to his ear, listening to it ring until the person on the other end picks up.

"You got a case." It wasn't a question. Spencer hated how she already knew. But her voice was soft, not angry, not upset. Maybe the tiniest trace of disappointment but overall, understanding. That somehow made him feel even worse.

"I'm sorry." Spencer immediately apologizes, closing his eyes with a sigh. "I don't know if we'll be back by Thursday, but I'll try. I promise."

"Oh, Spence, I know," Robin tells him gently. "It's okay if you're not. You can meet Marisa any other time. You can hear me sing whenever. Go catch the bad guys."

"You're amazing." Spencer says with a soft smile. He still feels guilty and he'll never stop, but she still made him feel better.

"I know," Robin responds cheekily, giving a soft laugh. "Stay safe, call me when you can."

"I will." Spencer nods even though she can't see him. "Bye."

"Bye, Spence." Robin responds before hanging up, knowing that if she didn't now, she never would.

Standing for another moment, Spencer heaves a big sigh before leaving the bathroom and heading to his desk to gather his supplies.

After loading onto the jet and going over the case, Reid takes up a seat by himself near the back. He could review the case more, even if he remembers everything they already know, it could help get his head working right. But he can't. Instead, he stares out the window, caught up in his mind.

He's always loved his job. There were times he thought maybe he could be doing more. He was smart, after all. But he knew this is where he was meant to be, he didn't doubt that now. But with Robin, getting on the jet to fly off wherever, whenever they were needed felt harder. He felt selfish in different ways. There are people who needed his help, who counted on him. But what about the other people in his life he was rejecting by doing so? He felt torn.

Guilt eats away at him. He runs Robin's sincere voice telling him it was okay, that she understood over and over in his head, hoping it would help him feel better. He wasn't sure if it was helping or just making him feel that much worse.

Spencer pictures her, waiting for him to get back only for him to leave again. He can't help but think she'd be better off without him.

Sighing, Spencer shifts his eyes away from the window and looks down at the case file in his lap, trying to focus on something else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're such a cute couple but Spencer is having some feelings. He's gonna have to work through those or something bad might happen.
> 
> Thank you for reading, I really hoped you guys enjoyed and let me know! And if I'm late again, feel free to yell at me and I'll get the next chapter up lol! Until next time, friends.


	7. The One With Conversations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, I might as well just say updates will be whenever I remember to put them. I'm so sorry for forgetting again! But I haven't been up to nothing. I'm writing a new story with 27 chapters so far. I'm super excited for you guys to read it! It's a CM, Spencer/OC. When it's completed, I will be posting it here!
> 
> Thank you so much for reading and commenting!

* * *

"I'm starting to believe he doesn't exist."

"Ask Riley, he's' met him!" Robin almost shouts at her friend, leaning across the table while gesturing to the young waiter next to them.

"Don't bring me into this." He says, holding up his free hand and backing away a step as both women sitting at his table laugh.

"Ah, she's seen pictures, she's just messing." Robin waves them both off, leaning back in the booth.

"Guilty." Marisa holds her hands up in surrender, smiling over at her friend. "I was just excited to finally meet him."

"I know, I know," Robin sighs. "He was excited to meet you too, but you gotta understand, his work is-"

"Demanding?"

"For lack of a better word." Robin nods to her friend, scooting over when Riley sits next to her.

"I think it's cool." The young man states, looking between both women. "FBI agent. I wanted to be a cop when I was a kid."

"You still are a kid." Robin tells the nineteen-year-old, raising a single eyebrow at him.

"Am not. And you're only a few years older than me." He defends, looking down at her. He was younger but much taller than she was, even sitting down. His sandy brown hair falling over his forehead, stopping just above his green eyes.

"Aren't you working?" The young woman questions him, her serious demeanor cut out by the smile on her face.

"Eh," The boy shrugs, pulling out his phone. "I'm on break."

"Okay." Marisa mumbles, leaning forward again to lace her hands together, her bright red nails standing out against her tan skin. "Well, I want to meet this 'perfect man' already. So as soon as he gets back..."

"I will let you know." Robin nods once to her friend. It's Thursday and Spencer was still working on that case but he'd said he didn't think it would be much longer before he gets back. "We can do dinner or something."

"I already can't wait." The dark-haired woman says. "I don't have a man so I have to live vicariously through you."

"You could literally ask any person, man or woman, in this room to go out with you, and they'd say yes."

"But none of them could keep up with me." Marisa says like it's obvious and Riley snorts without looking up from his phone.

"Hm, true." Robin hums in agreement. "Anyway, it is late, my folks, I gotta head out."

"Late?" Riley questions, finally looking up. "Wow, you really are old."

"Okay, mister, first of all, move. Second of all, do you have to work from seven pm to one am tomorrow? Yeah, didn't think so."

"Oh, I'm gonna stop by around eight-thirty, okay?" Marisa tells Robin while she slides from the booth.

"Alright." Robin nods as she slips on her jacket. "See you then. Riley, stay out of trouble."

"Yeah, yeah." The boy waves her off but smiles as he holds up his closed fist.

"'Not a kid'." Robin mumbles as she brings up her own fist to bump Rileys. "I'll see you guys later." Waving, Robin turns and exits the restaurant, walking to her car.

Despite what she'd said, it wasn't that late, but it was dark out. A few people are milling around the parking lot but it was mostly quiet. Robin would blame that for why she jumps when her phone suddenly sounds.

Fumbling with the device, Robin brings it to her ear and braces a hand over racing heart. "Ooh, you scared me." She says in greeting to Spencer, picking up her feet and continuing to her car.

"I'm sorry." Spencer apologizes and Robin halts her steps once more when she hears him.

"Spence, what's wrong?"

"Uh, nothing. Just, I'm sorry I couldn't be there." He mumbles with a sigh. He'd tried, but the case dragged on longer than he could've helped.

"It's okay," Robin assures him while unlocking her car. "Marisa and I hadn't had time together in a while anyway, it was nice. I'm sorry you couldn't be here too but it's no big deal." She rambles. "Though, as soon as you get back she will hunt us both down if we don't all have dinner together."

Huffing a short laugh, Spencer shakes his head. "Wouldn't want that." He mutters into the phone.

"Yeah, she can be ruthless." Robin chuckles. "But don't worry, she'll go easy on you. I've already told her to tone it down with any questioning she's planned."

"I'm usually the one doing the questioning." Spencer smiles, although it's small. And he closes his eyes as he listens to her talk.

"The tables are turning." Robin jokes, still sitting in her car in the restaurant's parking lot. "You sound tired."

"No, it's uh, just, long case."

"You'll solve it, you always do."

"Yeah." Spencer whispers into the phone, finding it too hard to raise his voice any louder.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Robin asks, leaning back in her seat, staring through her windshield.

"No." Reid shakes his head. "Tell me about your day?"

Smiling, Robin hums before starting to speak. She tells Spencer about her day and he listens, her voice calming to him. She knew why he didn't want to talk about work, he never did. There was a time she almost asked him why, but she bit her tongue. It wasn't hard to figure it out.

She worries for him. The look in his eyes after a case. Sometimes he gets a far off look like he's disappeared inside his head. And for someone like Spencer, with a mind so big, filled with the things he sees every day, that was a dangerous thing. She tries to be there for him, pull him back to the present when he gets like that. Sometimes it's harder than others but she doesn't plan on every stopping

* * *

"What's a lady gotta do to get some service around here?"

"Ha ha, very funny." Robin slides the beer bottle across the bar, watching as Marisa holds her hand out to catch it. "I don't know how you drink that stuff."

Shrugging, Maria brings the cold bottle up to her lips. "It's all my dad ever drinks, my brother's too. Guess it's a family thing." Robin only hums as she wipes absentmindedly at the counter with a rag. "Speaking of parents..."

"Nope." Robin shakes her head when Marisa trails off. "Not talking about this."

"I get that, but you can't avoid going home forever, Robi."

"I'm not avoiding it," Robin argues, her eyes glued to the smooth surface of the bar.

"Oh, yeah? Then what are you doing?" Marisa furrows her brows, ducking her head to try and catch her friend's eyes.

"I'm..." Robin sigh, pursing her lips and finally looking up. "Not talking about this."

"Fine." Marisa surrenders but points a stern finger at her friend. "But only because you're working."

"Yeah, yeah." Robin waves her off, moving down the bar to attend to another customer. She wasn't avoiding home, she wasn't, she just...she was busy here. Yeah, just busy, she tells herself.

"Oh, hey, James, I didn't think you worked today."

Grumbling, the man shakes his head and looks down at her. "Lost a bet with Marcus, gotta take his shift."

"Wow, okay." Robin snorts. "Well, uh, Marisa is here."

"She is?" James questions quickly before shaking his head. "I mean, cool, I'll say hey."

"Yeah, you do that." Robin smirks at him before moving aside, watching as the taller man goes around the bar, stopping next to her friend to say a little more than 'hey'. Rolling her eyes, Robin waits until James has moved away to approach her friend once again. "He's in love with you, by the way."

"You're insane."

"Obviously. But that has nothing to do with this." Robin tells her friend seriously. "Oh, come on," She chuckles. "He's sweet, so undeniably into you. You like him, why not give it a shot?"

"Because..."

"Now whos the one avoiding things?"

"So you admit you're avoiding home."

"Don't turn this onto me." Robin points to her friend, keeping her voice low so no one would butt in on their conversation. "If you don't want to, okay, I'll stop pushing. But, you know you want to. You're just scared."

"You're such a hypocrite."

"I've never denied that fact." Sighing, Marisa runs her hand through her hair, resting her elbow on the bar.

"I just, I don't do good in relationships." She whispers. "And James is a good guy, I don't want to...mess anything up, or hurt him. Cause that's how it'll end."

"You ever think maybe all your past relationships failed because they were with the wrong people?"

"When did you become so philosophical?"

"I'm not." Robin chuckles just as a group of people come bounding into the bar. "But I am about to be busy. Just, think about it, okay? I think you guys make a good match."

"Whatever you say, Birdy."

* * *

It's odd, how seeing one thing can change the way people think. Or maybe it just brings out what you already know but have buried deep down. Spencer knows thoughts like these have passed his mind before, they just never felt so...strong. Not all the time, at least. Maybe he'd been feeling this way for a while now, he just hadn't admitted it to himself.

A book sits open in his lap as the young genius stares out the jet window. The team is on their way home from another case. Two cases back to back. He'd had to make the phone call he hated making to cancel dinner with Robin and Marisa again. Again. There would never stop being agains, will there? He'll always get called away, have to reschedule. Miss important things, events, moments. Things he should be there for and things Robin deserves to have him there for. Deserves to have someone there for.

This last case hadn't been any different than the other cases they've worked. Not really. But this time things that would never usually stand out to him had been screaming in his face.

A husband more married to his work than his wife. But she stayed, for fear of never finding someone else who would love her like he did. Like she imagined he did. She wasted most of her life waiting for someone who was never going to be there.

Movement from the corner of his eye has Spencer straightening up, trying his best to look like he hadn't just been lost in thought. Apparently, he hadn't done a good job. If Morgan's question was anything to go by. "What's up with you, kid?"

"Nothing." Reid denies with a shake of his head, clearing his throat and glancing down at his book.

"You've been awfully quiet for 'nothing'." Derek pushes. He knows his friend and he knows something is bothering him. Past events make him want to get to the bottom of it rather than wait and see if he volunteers the information himself.

"Just..." Spencer trails off, turning his gaze back out the window. His leg wants to bounce up and down, but he stops it. "Do you ever think...with our job, relationships are...I don't know, feels like we shouldn't even try."

"I mean," Spencer starts again before Morgan can, looking up to meet the older man's eyes. "We're away more than we're home."

"Why are you bringing this up now?" Derek's voice is soft, gentle as he questions the man sitting across from him. He's a little suspicious, Spencer has never brought this stuff up to him. Maybe he's been thinking it for a while, just never said anything. But that doesn't feel right. There's something up with Reid, Morgan knows it, has his suspicions, but he isn't sure.

"Marla Wallace." Spencer states simply and Derek furrows his brows.

"What about her?"

"She..." Spencer once again trails off with a sigh, second-guessing his decision to voice his thoughts. "She had plans, she wanted to do so many things but never did. Her life was wasted waiting for someone who was never going to be there."

Sighing, Derek gives the smallest of nods as he takes in Spencer's expression. He is really bothered by this and Morgan is once again stumped for the reason of why. He thinks maybe there's someone in his life. A girlfriend maybe, but he has no proof to back up his theory. Sure, the kid sometimes rushes out of work, turns down offers to get drinks or dinner with the team more than he used too. Sometimes Derek would look over and see the small smile that had taken up residence on his face. Though that smile had disappeared a while ago and he'd been quieter lately. It worried the older agent.

"She may not have gotten to do the things she wanted yet, Reid." Derek starts, folding his hands in his lap as Spencer turns his eyes up to his once more. "But she's still got time. She'll still do those things."

Breaking his friend's unwavering gaze, Spencer turns back to the window, looking out into the pitch-black sky. He doesn't know what to say to that. The thought had presented itself. But he still can't stop thinking about the valuable lost time and the fact that he may be the cause of someone else losing the same.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spencer and Robin both have things weighing on them. Different problems they're struggling with. They need each other more than they know but Robin hates relying on people and Spencer refuses to see it because of all the guilt blinding him. Will they talk it out or let it build until it's to late?
> 
> Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you think!
> 
> '-'


	8. The One Where They Fight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry you guys! I've been busy and forgotten to update. I do have another CM story in the works. I think I'm almost done and I'll be posting when it's complete. I think you guys will really like it!

"Oh, no, that's okay." Robin tries to keep the disappointment out of her voice but doesn't bother keeping it off her face. Spencer can't see her through the phone, after all. "Um, I've been meaning to do some things anyway." It was a bad lie, she knows, but she doesn't want him to know how upset him calling off another date makes her. "I'll call you later." She mumbles and hangs up before he can say anything else.

Confusion fills the young woman. She tries to tell herself that Spencer really was just busy. Again. He did have an important job, after all. But she knows that isn't it, so why was he avoiding her? Had she done something to upset him?

Grumbling in frustration, Robin pulls out her phone and dials another number, waiting until the person on the other end picks up before speaking. It takes no convincing before the person she needed was on her way.

Robin didn't even have to open the door, the tall dark-haired woman let herself in with the key she had been gifted. Marisa was the first friend she made after moving, the two have been close ever since. "What's the problem?"

"How do you know there's a problem?" Robin asks as her friend walks into the kitchen, not even pausing as she pulls two mugs from the cabinet.

"I know you," Marisa says over her shoulder, feeling a teapot with water and setting it on the stove. "And anyone with two working eyes could see that with one glance at your face."

Scrunching up her face, Robin shakes her head. It couldn't be that obvious, could it? "Boy Problems." She grumbles with a sigh, propping her chin onto her hand.

"Ooh, honey," Marisa mutters in sympathy. "I've been there. Tell me what's going on."

"I don't know." Robin shrugs, watching her friend put tea bags into each mug. "I mean, everything was great. Or, I thought it was, but then he cancels not once, not twice, not even three times, four times. And I know his job is demanding, I know that, but he's also ignoring my calls. I've left texts. I was surprised when he called to cancel today. He's never been like this."

"It sounds like he's blowing you off, sweets," Marisa tells her friend with a sympathetic wince. "Maybe it's best to just drop him."

Shoulder's sagging, Robin looks out her windows. Just the thought of doing that makes her stomach drop. She really likes Spencer, she feels something with him that she's never felt with anyone else. She doesn't understand what she did wrong.

"You really like him.?" It might have been a question, but Marisa already knows the answer, it was obvious. "Oh no, you love him, don't you?"

"I don't know," Robin mumbles with a shrug, avoiding her friend's gaze. She had never loved someone other than her parents and siblings before. Sure, she'd thought she had in the past but she knows now it wasn't real. But this felt different, and that scares her.

"Well, I'm holding some major dislike for this guy right now. Anyone who makes you feel this way is immediately on my bad side. But," Maria holds up a finger when Robin gives her a look. "You're obviously broken up about this. If he won't come to you, you go to him."

"What do you mean?" Robin asks, raising a brow at the growing smirk on her friend's face.

"I mean, hunt his little butt down and demand answers," Marisa says with a shrug like it's obvious, turning when the teapot starts to steam. "Go over to his place," She goes on when Robin does nothing more than give the counter a thoughtful look. "Knock on his door until he answer was ask where you guys stand. Because he can't keep doing this. If this relationship is over, you deserve a straight answer."

Sighing, Robin gives a short nod. Marisa is right, she knows that and she agrees. She doesn't like things being confused or secrets, she likes to know how things are. Whether it was what she wanted or not. But she also hates confrontation.

"Drink your tea." Marisa slides the mug under her friend's nose, watching as she wraps her hands around the porcelain cup.

* * *

Spencer hates this. Hates himself. He knows it's wrong, that he should just end it. Their relationship. That was his plan. Had been, at least. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. So instead, he's been ignoring Robin.

He just couldn't bring himself to tell her. Couldn't bring himself to leave her. But he has to, he knows, just has to figure out how to do it.

Pacing his apartment, phone long since been tossed onto the couch, Spencer runs his hands through his hair. He isn't sure if he wants to scream, cry, or punch a wall. Possibly all of the above.

Gritting his teeth, the young genius pauses when a loud but hesitant knock sounds at his door. He wasn't expecting anyone. Furrowing his brows, Reid cautiously walks to his door, reaching out and grasping the knob, twisting it.

"Robin?" He asks in surprise, looking down at the woman standing outside his door.

Clearing her throat, Robin wills her hands to stop fidgeting as she meets his eyes. "Can I come in? We need to talk."

"Uh, yeah," Spencer mumbles, moving to the side to allow her entry, closing the door behind him once she'd entered. "What's up?"

"'What's up'. Really, Spencer?" Robin rounds on him, scoffing in disbelief. "What's up." She repeats to herself, shaking her head. "What the hell is going on?"

"Wha-what do you mean?" Spencer questions, wringing his hands together. He hadn't seen it going this way. He should've, but he didn't.

"What do I mean? I mean why are you ignoring me? Canceling all the time when you don't have work, dodging my calls, leaving my texts unanswered." Robin lists off, her brows furrowed in confusion and anger. "I mean, I get it when you have work. I understand you can't help that and I'd never ask you to give it up. But, Spencer, this is more than that and I just need you to explain to me why. Why are you being like this?"

"I-I," Spencer stutters, for the first time in his life, unable to find words. He has to end this, he keeps telling himself. He has too. It's what's best for her, she deserves better than him. Better than what he can give her.

While he was racking his brain for the words, Robin takes the opportunity to speak again, and her words were not what he was expecting. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What? No, no." Spencer is quick to assure her, shaking his head and taking a step forward, but he stops himself before his hands land on her arms. "You didn't do anything." That makes him feel even worse, he hadn't meant to make her think this was her fault.

"Then what's wrong?" She asks and the tears that build in her eyes feel like a punch to the gut. "I-I don't understand. Please, Spencer, help-help me understand. Do-do you not want to do this anymore?"

His hesitance makes the hot, salty tears fall down Robin's cheeks. She doesn't cry, the tears just fall silently and she gives a small nod. "O-okay, um...can you tell me why?"

"You deserve better." He doesn't hesitate this time, the words came out fast and easy. "Better than me. Someone, someone who can be there more than I can. Someone who's not so..." When he can't come up with a word, he only gestures to himself, his gaze avoiding hers as he looks to the floor.

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Her words succeed in gaining Spencer's attention. His head snaps up, his watery eyes meeting hers. "And that's saying a lot coming from me." She sees it now. Should have seen it sooner. She hates that she didn't, mentally hits herself for it. "'Deserve better'. I don't even know what to say to that."

"You don't have to say anything." Spencer mumbles, unable to bring his voice any louder. "It's the truth, and it's best this way."

"So that's it?" Robin questions, throwing her arms out beside her, not bothering to stop them from falling and hitting her sides. She waits for him to answer, stares at the top of his head because he's once again staring at the ground. But he doesn't say anything. He can't. He just needs her to leave. His knees feel weak, ready to stop supporting his weight any moment now. He needs her to leave because if she doesn't, he knows he won't be able to hold himself together. "That's it." Robin whispers to herself, nodding to herself before she turns to the door. Leave, she tells herself. Just open the door and walk out.

She gets as far as her hand lifting to reach the doorknob before she stops, spinning back around on her heels. "You know what? No, I don't accept this." She says, her voice strong but flooded with emotion. She's angry, scared, anxious, frustrated. Heartbroken. "There was a time in my life where I walked out that door. Left and never come back. I regretted doing that for a really long time. I'm staying."

Spencer turns to her and something inside him aids his eyes as they finally meet hers. He doesn't know why he asks what he does next. He'd always wondered to an extent but he just accepted it. But he doesn't now, he needs to know. "Why?" Such a simple question, but one that means so much.

"Because, damn it, Spencer, I love you!" The words escape her mouth in a shout, a rush. She knows what she said, she doesn't regret it. She means it but she never wanted to say it like this. "And I'm not going to, I can't just let that go." She continues while Spencer stares at her, dumbfounded. "If you don't want this, then say it. End it. Tell me, to my face, that you don't feel the same." She steps forward, voice still strong but not as loud. "You tell me and I will walk out that door." She points behind her but doesn't break her gaze with his. "But you have to say it. Look me in the eye and tell me to leave. To walk out of your life." Her voice cracks then, the tears coming back, blurring her vision. No matter how man times she blinks them away, they flood her eyes once again.

Spencer's own tears escape his eyes, pouring down his cheeks as he clenches his jaw shut, his fists closed tightly at his sides. I can't do this. That's all he thinks as he stares down at her. How could he ever think he could do this? He's never felt more broken than when he watched her turn away and walk towards his door. How did he ever think he could do this?

"Tell me." Robin grits out through clenched teeth, her stance matching his own as more tears fall down her already wet cheeks. "Tell me to leave."  
He can't. His mouth won't open, his vocal cords won't form the words. He wants to reach out to her but he's frozen.

"I can't." It was but a mere whisper, barely passing through his lips. Spencer almost didn't hear it himself, it takes him a minute to realize he'd even said it but when he does, he worries she hadn't heard. "I can't." He repeats, louder this time, making sure she heard him. He couldn't tell her to leave. He'd thought he could, told himself he would. But he can't, it would break him, because... "Because I love you too."

Robin cries then. Not just silent tears falling down her face. A sob escapes her and she bends forward, bracing one hand over her mouth, the other on her stomach. She doesn't know why she's crying, can't register it. Couldn't tell if it was her built-up emotions finally breaking free or the relief she feels was so strong she couldn't help but cry.

A hand lands on her shoulder and she almost shrugs it off but can't. Instead, she leans into the touch, moving forward until her head is buried in Spencer's chest. He's talking, whispering things into her hair, it takes her a moment to realize he was apologizing, over and over again.

Robin doesn't respond, not yet. She only closes her eyes, takes a deep breath, his scent filling her nose as she holds him tighter. What would have happened if she'd walked out that door? There was no use in thinking about it because it didn't happen but she couldn't help it. There were too many possibilities to run through her aching mind. All she knows is that most of them ended with her never being held in his arms again. That thought alone makes her grip the back of his shirt in her fist, pulling him impossibly closer to her.

"Tell me again." She mumbles into his chest. Those words had been said so many times today and every time they had fallen past her lips, she hadn't wanted him to say it. But it was different now, different words she was asking for him to say. Ones she wants to hear. Has to hear, to be sure he had really said them.

"I love you," Spencer mumbles into her ear but his voice is strong, not wavering for a second. "It may be selfish but I love you and I never plan on letting you go."

Taking a shuddering breath, Robin pulls back just enough to look up and capture Spencer's lips with her own, tasting the saltiness of his tears and her own. "It's not selfish." She says after pulling away just enough to speak. "And I'm not letting you go either."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not the best at writing fight scenes, verbal or other wise. So, I apologize. I also didn't proofread this ^^ feel free to point out any mistakes and I'll fix them right away.
> 
> But yeah, our couple had a major fight, but sometimes you need to yell it out to figure it out. (I didn't mean for that to rhyme) But they're still together...for now...just kidding!...or am I?
> 
> Sorry, I'm being weird. 
> 
> Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and I would really like to know what you think about this story so far! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> Short, I know. Next chapter will be up sooner because of this. But after that it'll be a week between so I can complete this story and you guys don't have to wait months between updates. 
> 
> And uh, yeah, I think that's all. If you haven't, feel free to check out my other story Boy Meets Girl. It's still a working progress but yeah. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
